<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by Cloudy_dayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200249">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_dayz/pseuds/Cloudy_dayz'>Cloudy_dayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Rape, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_dayz/pseuds/Cloudy_dayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shoot for the stars, if you miss shoot for the moon!”- Neil Armstrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oc)(Oc)gracelyn/(Oc)Jazzy (Oc)Gracelyn/(Oc)Christian (Oc)max/(Oc)Jazzy(one sided)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 98 more days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup? First story! I’m posting this from my Wattpad and I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Grace April Jackman's first party, no not like a birthday party, though she had wish she had been at one of those instead of here. But, she was here anyways. It was that "end of year" blowout, she would finally be a senior next year, she was exited to get to leave Johns Lauren's High school for good, too many bad memories still weighed down on her shoulder from the past year. She regretted. A lot, but she blamed herself for everything didn't she? "98 more days" she sighed leaning on a boys arm, She felt uncomfortable being there, and wanted so desperately to get back to her dad and her little sister Pamela, but she wanted to fit in and make new friends this summer, she left her now ex best friend behind due to a mistake she made during that school year, she sipped a can of beer, only making her head fuzzier, that mistake was another one of her's. The boy that she was leaning on kissed her head and laughed, "Hey, let's enjoy the summer while we still can, next year we'll be adults after all." She went back to sitting up straight and taking lighter sips, she couldn't think right. "Still." "Still what?" "Still, were treated like children no matter what in that school, they act like we're horny 8th graders, so they keep us on lockdown still at 16 and 17. She looked down at the floor and chuckled quietly, It had been true, the whole school year people were separated due to grades, a program had been made for kids who were failing and kids who were succeeding in class, Grace always took it as they were cornering them, giving them stereotypes even. But grace always thought a lot of thing were unfair, it's how she had been raised by her dad, and she didn't plan on changing that mindset anytime soon, Suddenly a notification was heard on the boys phone, he looked at it puzzled before looking at it with something like realization, he started to rush to put on his jacket quickly, Grace looked at him puzzled. "Christian?" She asked with a slur in her words. The boy just kissed her head lightly and simply quoted "I'll be back in a minute baby, just stay put okay?" Grace nodded her head still looking at him puzzled, but she knew it wasn't her business so she sat there. 10, 20, 30 minutes passed by, she checked her phone and let out a frustrated sigh, he had never took this long with anything, Christian always finished a test or a book report early in class, he'd get bragged on about it most of the time by there teacher, but Grace knew something more was going on by instinct. Getting up trying to keep balance, she blinked for a couple seconds before stumbling over to the back door, either way she needed some air before she passed out, it was her first time drinking after all. She heard mumbling and giggling from the other side, not worrying about it too much she let her head rest against the cold door, letting her breath hit the window, before hearing a sound like kissing?.. she stood still for a second before looking over, eyes growing wide at the sight. Christan was kissing one of the girls on the volleyball team, Diana Marian?, she thought at the time. But the important part was Christian, the boy who had been there for her for so long, held her, said he loved her for 2 years.</p><p>                     Was cheating.</p><p> </p><p>Grace stepped back as both Christian and the girls eyes widened in shock and fear, stepping away from each other. She stepped back farther from them not knowing exactly what to say. "Gracie wait!-" He stepped closer to her, trying to grab her before Grace pushed him away running through the crowd, eyes in a daze, bumping into people occasionally, but she didn't care, not anymore.    By the time she had made her way to her parking lot, she didn't even know how she got there. She walked over towards the door, her whole body shaking with anger, fear, but mostly sadness overall. She felt her face get hot and red, failing at fighting the tears on her face she felt streaks of warm tears run down. Stepping on the porch, the ringing in her ears had finally stopped, and she pulled out her phone, it read: 35 new notifications from: Chris❤️ she didn't care anymore, nothing mattered anymore. Tears still streaming down her face she quietly laughed. "98 more days.." she closed her eyes and felt nothing but sleep takeover her tired emotions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hiking and Red Bull’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“With the new day comes new strengths and new thoughts.”- Eleanor Roosevelt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace woke up in her bed, sitting up and running her hands through her tangled hair. She wondered how she got there from the porch in the first place, rubbing her eyes before slipping out of her bed, she tried to remember what happened to her last night (pointing out her throbbing headache all the while) before getting the same empty feeling in her gut as she had had the night before. Maybe it was a weird dream and Christian never cheated, maybe the alcohol just got her paranoid. She sighed and let her thoughts slip from her mind, she was to tired to worry about that right now, maybe later but not now. </p>
<p>"Morning sleeping beauty!" Grace's father called out from the kitchen, he always made breakfast Sunday's, it was a pattern, Grace's Dad would make it Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday, and Grace would make it for the rest of the week/weekend, they had a routine going on ever since Grace's Mother left them when Grace was 7. They had gotten used to being alone by now, and Grace's sister needed a lot of attention, that grace could always focus on. "How was the big party?" "Fine." Grace ribbed her head and groaned, it was the worst head pain she had ever experienced, yet again she had never had alcohol, so it made sense to feel like your dying the day after.</p>
<p>"That bad?" Graces dad new when she was upset and when she wasn't. They had always been close over the years, after all. Grace just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Sitting down at the kitchen table, trying to focus on the smell of the incoming breakfast. Graces dad hunted along to the morning radio that was always set to a country station. Handing Grace her breakfast he looked at the time on the kitchen stove and gasped lightly, "Sorry sweetie I've got to go, tell your sister I love her, love you bye!" He kissed her head and bolted out the door, Grace didn't mind as much as she did when she was a kid, her dad was always busy for all the right reasons after all.</p>
<p>Eating her cheese omelet she savored the taste, sipping water to try and ease her headache.<br/>After a minute or two she heard a ringing in her ears before it faded out into the background. Glancing at her phone she picked it up and focused at the message before her. It was a study friend in school before it closed asking if she wanted to join her and some friends for a hike along the lake. Grace (being the nice person she is, even with a hangover.) agreed. And so it began, the trial and errors of trying to find a halfway decent outfit. Once she finally threw together a pair of jeans, grey shirt, and baseball hat she looked in the mirror and sighed "good enough, hiking is not that extravagant of an event anyways" she mumbled to herself. Putting on a bit of mascara she popped her earbuds in to listen to music to distract herself from her headache. Looking at the time seeing that it was almost 12:00 (the time she was assigned to be picked up at) Grace three on her hat and headed out the door, Penelope was at a friends house for the night so that was taken care of, now all she had to do was make it through the rest of the day without puking. </p>
<p>Getting into the car the first thing Grace noticed was the cinnamon smell, looking over to her right seeing the "cinnamon frappe" air freshener dangling down, "Hey Gracie!" The girl that had texted her just earlier turned to her with a warm smile, and warm eyes, like Graces mothers almost, but The girls were sharper almost, more determined. "Hey jazzy" Grace smiles back. The girls in the back sat quietly pondering to themselves on who this person was. Jazzy looked over and noticed the tension and bit her lip, "Hey Gracie, these are my friends from camp. Kattlyin, Wendy, and Cleo. The girls looked up and smiled lightly at Grace. Grace smiled back. "So what have you been up to lately hun?" "Well I got broken up with last night, and drank for the first time." Jazzy parted her lips. "Damn you've had a lot going on not even the first day into summer huh?" Grace chuckled a bit and shrugged, she didn't have to think about that right now, all she wanted to focus on was the road ahead of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally getting to the trail after a 15 minute ride, Grace's legs had fallen asleep and Jazzy had to help her out the car without falling, which they both laughed at together. Making there way along the the path all of the girls had engaged in a conversation about what they were looking forward to for summer break this year, "I'm looking forward to the ice cream" Cleo Joked, "I'm looking forward to beautiful nights like this." Jazzy claimed sighing. "I'm looking forward to moving on from my past." Grace shrugged. Jazzy gave a sad look and squeezed her shoulder lightly. Grace smiled at her. They eventually made it up the hike with a bunch of sweet dripped across there foreheads, panting heavily, they saw the sundown and smiled at its beauty, Grace and Jazzy had been holding onto one another's hands for support, so why wasn't Jazzy letting go? </p>
<p>That's not important.</p>
<p>Sitting in the rocky ground Kattlyin pulled red-bulls out of her bag and smirked at the girls, handing them out one by one, sipping the Red Bull's Grace sat hers down after a couple sips, "Pretty good to shock you out of a hangover." They laughed, all of them tired yet so comfortable at the same time, maybe it was fate for them to be here. Maybe it was just a coincidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe summer wouldn't be too bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>